1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding module for a rotating grinding brush, said grinding module comprising an elongate body part, at least one abrasive cloth that extends from the body part, and a plurality of bristles that project from the body part essentially in the same direction as the abrasive cloth; wherein said abrasive cloth comprises a holder for securing the abrasive cloth, said abrasive cloth being divided into a number of sub-segments that are delimited by slits; wherein the body part and the holder are provided with complementary mechanical interconnecting means, whereby the abrasive cloth is releasably mounted on the body part.
2. The Prior Art
Today, rotating grinding brushes are configured from a hub with longitudinally extending grooves in which grinding modules with an abrasive cloth and bristles, be it assembled or separate, are mounted by being displaced axially into the grooves. That kind of abrasive cloth is known from eg WO 2004/103643.
In that structure the abrasive cloth lends itself for use in the grinding of essentially plane workpieces of eg wood, metal or plastics material and which are eg provided with profiles, various types of cut-outs or edge profiles. Depending on the grinding job in question, different types of abrasive cloths having different grinding characteristics can be used on the same hub, and thereby a very particular grinding effect is accomplished. This is preferably accomplished by adaptation of the kind of grinding material, abrasive grains or grain sizes of the abrasive grains to the concrete grinding job. Moreover, it is known to configure the abrasive cloths with one particular distance between the slits in order to provide a particular characteristic grinding feature which is unique to the concrete grinding job. Such distance between the slits is defined as a sub-segment. Thus, an abrasive cloth having short distance between the individual slits will be particularly suitable for grinding of areas on a workpiece having an uneven (ie profiled) surface, and likewise an abrasive cloth having a long distance between the individual slits will be advantageous for use in the grinding of the rather plane areas of the workpiece, not in the least for “edge-breaking”, ie the edges are rounded to remove any square transitions.
In order to facilitate the task of the operator, a process is employed that alternates between mounting of grinding brushes on the hub and grinding paper of a very particular characteristic, which most often has the practical consequence that the sub-segments on the abrasive cloth are made with a distance between the slits that is specific to precisely that abrasive cloth. Thus, the hub many alternatingly around its entire circumference be provided with different abrasive cloths, each of which is configured with one specific distance between the individual slits. Moreover the individual abrasive cloth may have a very particular grinding characteristic which is determined by eg the type and the extent of wear of the abrasive cloth.
In particular by alternatingly providing the cloth with abrasive cloths with different distances between the slits, a desired grinding characteristic for the grinding job in question is accomplished. Moreover, it is not possible to change every other abrasive cloth to maintain a constant speed of rotation on the grinding drum. However, there is a problem in connection with the mounting of the individual abrasive cloth; viz that the fitter has to take care to mount the various abrasive cloths correctly in the correct sequence on the hub, if the desired grinding characteristics are to be achieved. This requires careful attention on the part of the fitter, and likewise subsequent verification of the correct positioning of the individual abrasive cloths may be required.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an abrasive cloth configured for cooperating with a grinding module for a rotating grinding brush, whereby the problems of the prior art are obviated.